


We Don't Forget

by baileyrayne



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Military, Multi, Team, Team as Family, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyrayne/pseuds/baileyrayne
Summary: She knew what her previous COs would have said about her in their reports, and was glad to know that Dalton didn’t pay attention to the thoughts of the men she worked under. She was constantly given low-risk tasks during their ops, as if no one believed that she could handle the danger and violence in the same way that her male counterparts could. No one cared that she could probably handle more than them, and still get the job done. Dalton was her first CO to see her talent before her gender.





	We Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is only my second work that I have posted. I hope I'll have more to come. Again, just a reminder that I am a full-time college student and I work a lot in order to pay bills and things like that, so that's why I probably won't be writing any multi-chapters until I have more time.   
> I edited this myself, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or issues with grammar.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“I may not see it, but I don’t forget it. Because I know getting here was harder for you than I’ll ever know,” Dalton said quietly but with conviction. 

Jaz smiled slightly to herself and let the conversation drop. She knew what her previous COs would have said about her in their reports, and was glad to know that Dalton didn’t pay attention to the thoughts of the men she worked under. She was constantly given low-risk tasks during their ops, as if no one believed that she could handle the danger and violence in the same way that her male counterparts could. No one cared that she could probably handle more than them, and still get the job done. Dalton was her first CO to see her talent before her gender. The fact that he could recognize what it took for her to get on a team like this and not doubt her intentions and passion for her job was a great feeling. 

They watched from the truck as Amir started his “getaway car” and both cursed under their breath as Akmuti held broken glass up to his neck. “Dalton, you have a green light,” Patricia Campbell’s voice comes over their comms and Jaz takes a deep breath. 

“Still think I can make that shot?” She asks, looking sideways at Dalton. He doesn’t react, only continues to drive. “That’s what I thought.”

She leans out her window and brings the scope up to her eye. Jaz starts to line up the shot when the car hits a pothole and her view is temporarily obstructed. 

“Whoops,” Dalton says apologetically, trying to avoid any more bumps in the road. Hannah’s voice is in her ear, counting down the blocks until they lose Amir. She lines her shot up once more and doesn’t hesitate when Akmuti is in her sight. 

“Target’s down,” Amir says, turning into a side alley to ditch the truck.

Dalton and Jaz follow closely behind, pulling Amir in quickly so they can continue towards finding Wells. They have a second to breathe while they wait for command in DC to give them information on where Wells is being moved to. 

“Nice shot,” Dalton says, giving Jaz a slight smile. “Told ya, you could make it.”

“Yeah whatever,” Jaz laughs to herself, rolling her eyes at the know-it-all tone Dalton used. “Let’s just get Wells.”

The rest of the mission goes about the same way, with choices made on the fly and decisions changed as new situations come up. Getting in and out of the hospital without any signs of pursuit was a challenge but it was one that they succeeded in. Jaz was packing up her gear with the rest of the team when Amir came to stand next to her. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath to keep herself from causing trouble.

“What is it Amir?”

“I just wanted to say thank you. I didn’t when we were in the field but I should have. You saved my life. I could not have made that shot myself. You are an extremely talented soldier and I am glad to be working with you and the rest of this team,” he said softly before turning around to wait by the door leading to the helicopter getting them back to base. 

Jaz looked up with a puzzled expression and made eye contact with Dalton. He smiled at her after watching that exchange ad could tell that Amir’s words meant something to Jaz. She rolled her eyes at Dalton but smiled back. 

“I don’t think I’m the only one who doesn’t see woman before the talent, Jaz. This whole team values you for your skills. This team is more than that. We are a family, don’t forget it,” Dalton reminded her. With another smile, he went outside to finish debriefing with Deputy Director Campbell in DC. 

Jaz’s smile stayed put as she looked back down at her gear. She zipped up her back and went to follow McG and Amir to the plane. Preach caught her eye and slightly lifted a brow. Her smile turned quizzical as her eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” She asked sharply, confused about the way he was looking at her. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he said offhandedly. Jaz could tell by his tone that there was something deeper than a nothing, but her instincts told her not to push further. Perhaps she knew that it wasn’t a can of worms she wanted to open. Yet. Preach followed the rest of the team out, with Jaz pulling up the rear. She shook her head to clear the thoughts she really shouldn’t be thinking, or feeling for that matter. Dalton said the team was like a family, and it was, but her relationship with her commanding officer was something a little different that she couldn’t quite put a finger on. Rather, it was something she shouldn’t try to explain, because as soon as she gave it a name, she was in a lot of trouble, especially emotionally. 

Dalton sat in a seat by the window and watched the rest of his team file in. The guys all knew that the seat next to him was unofficially, officially Jaz’s. Even Amir had caught on very quickly that they almost always sat together. He was still new to the team, but he could read situations extremely well, and he read that Jaz and Dalton were their own team within the team. He didn’t know how that came to be, but he knew it was something to be aware of. 

Preach gave a knowing glance towards the empty spot next to Dalton, as he always did. Dalton actively ignored the look. He knew what Preach was getting at, but like Jaz, he also knew that acknowledging his relationship and feelings towards their sniper could get him into trouble. Dalton tried to give little reaction when Jaz took her seat but he couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter and turn his body towards her. 

Jaz turned to face him slightly. She reached out and put her hand on his knee, “Thank you for what you said.”

Dalton jumped at her touch, something not part of their routine. She removed her hand at his reaction and turned to face forward again, “Sorry.”  
Dalton recovered quickly and reached out to give her shoulder a quick squeeze. “I meant every word. We are very lucky to have you,” he said, “I am very lucky to have you,” he continued, punctuating his words with another squeeze. His hand fell away, and both turned to face forward, letting the conversation drop.

McG huffed a laugh under his breath and rolled his eyes. He knew as well as Preach what was in between the lines when it came to their CO and their sniper. He also knew that Dalton would be able to hold out on acting on his feelings in fear of crossing a line that quite frankly, he had crossed unknowingly. They may not be romantically involved, but they were their own team and he knew they would do almost anything for each other. He knew both had his back, but the lengths they would go were different for each other than it was for McG. 

Amir sat silently in between Preach and McG, watching Dalton and Jaz from the corner of his eye. He may have caught on quickly to the tight friendship between the two, but he didn’t realize exactly what lines they danced around until he was on his first mission with them. They all could communicate with each other without words, it was something that they trained for and learned. But Dalton and Jaz had a completely different form of communication that only they knew, and Amir was starting to realize that it wasn’t learned, but just another part of their dynamic. He was interested to see more and watch it all play out. 

Preach sat across from the pair, his knowing eyes twinkling. With a shake of his head, he leaned his head back to take a little nap on their way back to base. Those two would figure it out eventually, and he would be nearby to say I told you so.


End file.
